Dad?
by whitebelt9
Summary: Kim's mom never told her who her dad was . Until one day Kim finds her birth certificate and the truth comes out.There will be romance in it ; can't spoil anything.
1. Chapter 1

Dad?

Chapter 1 - MY WHAT?

Disclaimer:I do NOT own Kickin' It.

(A/N:I just wanted to try this out , if you guys don't like honestly just tell me . Well on with the story then)

No one's P.O.V

Kim's mom was always nice, sweet , and happy. However whenever Kim brought up the mention of her dad her mother would go into extreme panic mode . She would tell Kim that she would know when she got was 8 at the time and she's 14 now ...how much longer could her mom possibly take to tell amazed and shocked Kim so much is that she always gave Kim money for karate but never came to her matches at Bobby mother herself was a HUGE fan of martial arts , she always went to watch her at the Black Dragon's ...so why was it like this now?

Kim's P.O.V

Mom has been acting weird about the dojo since I started there .It wasn't my friends because she's met them , _was it the fact I left the Black Dragon's_? _Was it Bobby Wasabi in general?_ Well, whatever it is I'm not going to find out anytime soon so I might as well just give only thing that's on my mind right now is who my dad is ... that has been a big issue between us 's never had a boyfriend, she said she'd rather let me know who my dad is first.

My thoughts snap as I trip on my front porch .After I pick myself up from the concrete and walked into my house rubbing my knee. I find a note on the island in the kitchen.

_Dear Kim,_

_I'm going away for the weekend for a meeting and left you money in the drawer in my room . It's for a pizza and a couple movies to rent if you wanted Grace or Julie over . _

_Love you _

_Mom _

I sigh , she's _always_ away ...I never get to see her. I might as well go get the money. I stomp up the stairs and walk into her room my blood temperature raising , my anger mixing with disappointment. So angry I knocked over a bunch of boxes , papers flying to the ground.

"Stupid papers "I mumble to myself grabbing them shoving them back into the box they came from _...until one specific one caught my eye_.It was my birth certificate .

My mom was of course Heaven Crawford but something else made my eyes about pop out of their sockets.

My father was Rudy Earles (A/N:Don't know his real last name in the show).

Then it all hit me at once. _That's why mom didn't want to go to the 's why she was so odd about is my dad._

Something told me to run to the dojo.I ran as fast as my legs would carry me.

When I got their my heart was pounding and my breath was short and heavy.

"Kim , are you alright is something wrong"Rudy asks looking at me concerned. The guys turn from their spots and look at me.

"No it's ok ...dad"I say, Rudy's eyes go as wide as they could and so do the guys. My stomach turned as I said those words and happy tears pricked my eyes . _After all these years I finally found my dad._

**To be continued...**

(A/N:I know I know it was as rushed as rushed can get but I just wanted to see if y'all would like it or not.

Review and Peace!)


	2. Chapter 2

Dad?

Chapter 2- Telling the truth.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kickin' It.

(A/N:8 reviews you guys are AWESOME! Well guys this is chapter 2 I hope you like it .)

Kim's P.O.V

The guys just stood there, shocked and in no way what so ever going to move a muscle anytime soon.

Although Rudy was just standing there his face showing many different emotions.

_Happiness...worry...shame ...care..._

I couldn't even imagine what he was he want me to know? Is that why he never told me?

"Well..."I say.

"How did you find out, Heaven told me she wasn't going to tell you until you turned 18"Rudy says.

"She _wasn't_, I found this while she was away"I say holding up my birth certificate.

"Kim, I know your probably mad at me and your mother right now-"he says but I cut him off by hugging him.

"Mad , I'm glad I get to see you, why would I be mad"I say pulling away looking at him. I turn back to see all of the guys just standing there watching us awkwardly . I just ignored them and looked at Rudy.

"Because we never told you"he said looking down.

"I'm not mad about that , I just wanted to know, and now I do"I say giving him a warm smile.

"Woah Kim, Rudy's your dad?"Jack asks me.

"Yep "I say looking at dad...Man that is so awkward to say.

"Do you want to go call her"dad asks me nodding to his office.

"If you'll come with me "I say my eyes pleading for a yes.

"Ok , guys you can keep practicing if you want "dad says to the guys and walking into his office with me.

"Well I can't believe you found out usually Heaven can keep a secret "dad says sitting at his desk.

"Yeah, why didn't she want me to know about you"I just sits there for a moment and twiddles his thumbs.

He finally sighs and looks up at me .

"Heaven and I were in love but Ty came along and ruined our chances about what 2 months before you were born."he says.

"Ewww mom had a thing for Ty"I say in digust .I wanted to nods .

"Yep but she dumped him before she had you and she was _dead set_ on you being a Black Dragon so you wouldn't find out,she said it was for the best , she said it'd be awkward for all of us, I still love her to this day"he says looking down.

"Oh"I say feeling bad that I brought it up.

"It's ok let's just call her"he says returning to his happy self.

I pick up phone press "speaker" and dial her number.

Mom:Hello?

Me:Hi mom.

Mom:Oh hi honey how are you?

Me:Good , look I know you didn't want me to know but I found out who my dad is.

Mom:Oh, how did you find out?

Me:I found my birth certificate in your room.

Mom:Oh do you know where he is?

Me:Yeah he's right here you want to talk to him?

Mom:Yeah let me speak with him for a moment.

Me:Ok .

I mouth to him and he walks over to me. I walk over and sit in one of the chairs and listen .

Mom:Hi Rudy.

Dad:Hello Heaven.

Wow... how I kept on listening anyway.

Mom:So, Kim found out huh?

Dad:Yeah she did.I know you probably don't want to talk about it but-

Mom:Of course I want to talk about it Rudy I haven't seen you in forever it seems.I'll be happy to see you.

Dad: (Smiles) Okay , well when do you want to meet up?

Mom:Well since Kim is out of school for the summer how about Monday night when I get home. I'll call and tell you the details . Sound good?

Dad:Yeah sure .

Mom :Bye .

Dad:Bye.

He presses the "End " button and smiles at me.

"Well looks like we'll be cathing up Monday "he says looking at me. I smile back at him.

_Maybe I will have a family now, a full family._

Jack's P.O.V

"Man what just happened Yo' this is awkward"Jerry says.

"It is for all of us Jerry , probably the most for Kim , finding out Rudy is her dad"Milton says.

"That's what I can't understand, I mean Kim never talked about her dad but I would've never thought it would have been Rudy"I say.

"Well I feel bad for Kim for not knowing her dad was Rudy all this time and now just finding out I mean what's up with that"Eddie says sitting his water bottle down on the bench .

"Yeah"I say and all of a sudden Kim and Rudy come out smiling and being all bubbly and happy , completely unlike the dramatic and awkward moment a few minutes ago.

"Umm so is every thing sorted out"I ask.

"Yep , well I better get home my dad says if i'm gone for too long he'll think that I ran away with the wolves again and he'll make the police put out a MIA report on me"Jerry says , and leaves.

"Yeah I better go too, my mom says if my grandmother goes to that club again she'll need help getting her back because she's always like 'whoooo the room is spinning ' That type thing so ..yeah"Eddie says and runs out.

"I know it seems weird but I've gotta go too , I've got a french horn recital in two weeks and it still sounds like a cat giving birth."Milton says and leaves .

"And then there were three"Rudy says chuckling. I laugh along with Kim.

Kim's P.O.V

I laugh along with Jack .

"So umm, where are you thinking about going with us Kim"dad asks. I still can't believe I'm calling him dad.

"How about that resteraunt down town ummm what's it called ..Oh fish's and dreams(A/N: I know it's lame lol I couldn't think of anything else.)

"Sure"dad says smiling.

"Ummmm , what's this all about"Jack asks.

"Me , dad and mom are all going to catch up this Monday"I say.

"Ok"Jack says weirdly and walks out.

"Well... looks like it's just you and me.. it seems like the guys are more weirded out about this than you and me are"I say.

"Yeah.. it's gonna be hard for them to adjust , just like you and me "dad says.

"Yeah I could see that"I say looking at was just odd for every single one of us but probably me the most.

I'm not trying to sound selfish but how would you act if you found out when your karate sensei and very great friend was your father.

"Do you need a ride to your house"dad asks.

"Yeah sure"I say mentally sighing in relief. It would've been a really long walk home .

Me and dad (still can't belive I'm saying that) walked to his van and started driving.

_This is going to be a very awkward Monday._

(A/N:Well, I hope you liked it and to my reviewer Black Angel of Darkness I've got a few things up my sleeve for this story ;)

Review and Peace!


	3. Chapter 3

Dad?

Chapter 3 - Histories and Futures.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kickin' It.

(A/N:Thank you so much for all of your reviews it means a lot to me . :) Anyways enjoy . )

Kim's P.O.V

As we started driving down the road I looked up at dad and sat there awkwardly .He looked over and noticed.

"What's wrong Kim"he asks me looking at me and then back to the road.

"It's just so new and weird to me calling you dad , can I just call you Rudy?"I ask him .

"Of course Kim , I wouldn't want you to be uncomfortable "Rudy says .

I nod and look at the road, silence taking over the van.

"So...how are you and your mom doing without me"Rudy asks sad like.

"Good , mom never went out with anyone . She said she'd wait until I met you , little did I know I had knew you the whole time . "I say causing Rudy to chuckle .

"What"I ask.

"Your mom was always like that , she had her own way of running things like you"Rudy says . I smile.

"It's gonna be good for all three of us to be together at dinner this Monday"Rudy says .

"The family together all at once ...it's gonna be a little weird don't you think?"I ask .I look over and he nods.

"Why did you guys break up anyways"I ask him , he sighs and frowns.

"If you don't want to talk about it it's ok"I say .

"No , you need to know , when me and your mother were dating we were happy and in young love...until she found out she was pregnant with you. Then she said she needed time and I was hesitant but gave in , then she fell in love with Ty and forgot about me, that's the real reason me and Ty always argued . We argued over your mother...and you. "Rudy says and my eyes pop out of my head.

"Ty...really . ?"I ask grossed out.

"Yeah...Ty wanted to get married to your mother but she refused and Ty was furious and asked why. She told him it wasn't right.I asked her if she wanted to get back together and she said no , my heart broke and I haven't talked to her ever since ,until today with that phone call. It's been 14 years since I've even seen her.I didn't know what your name was or what you looked like until you came into the dojo that first time . I knew it was you, you look so much like her it wasn't even real it seemed like you were a copy of her"he says and sighs.

"I can't believe she done that"I say in disbelief.

"It's ok Kim , she didn't know what to do , she just wanted what was best for you "Rudy says.

"But if she wanted what was best for me she would've stayed with you , so I could've known my dad , so I could've spent time with him , so I-I could be happy "I felt a tear rolling down my face . I was more angry with my mother now than I've ever been .

Rudy pulls the car over on the side of the road and just looks at me for a moment .

"Kim, I can't make up for all the times I've missed with you , I can't make up for the past , but I will make sure to be around in the future "Rudy says . I smile as my angriness starts fading.

"Thanks "I smile .

"Oh let me show you something "he says and gets out his opens it and takes out a picture.

He hands the picture to me and I look closesly at it.I look back at him confused.

"It's me and your mom at a dance in the 9th grade"he says and I look closer. Now I know what he was talking about earlier , my mother could have been my twin . She looked beautiful and Rudy looked nothing like himself.

He was a lot paler than usual , and he had what looked like braces , in all they were a adorable couple.

"Is that going to be you in Jack at a dance soon"he jokes and I blush.

"Maybe..."I say quietly and he just laughs at me.

He goes back on the road and continues driving ._Woah , wait a minute how does he know I like Jack. _

"Wait...how did you know I like Jack "I ask.

"Uh-Duh it's obvious."he says and I blush even more.

"Does he know"I ask loudly.

"No , he doesn't and I can't believe you don't notice he likes you"he says, my heart flutters.

"Really"I ask. He laughs.

"Gosh , kids these days...so oblivious. "he says .We laugh and he keeps driving .

(A/N:Well here's chapter 3 I hoped you all liked it .For all the reviews I've gotton so far here's what I'll do here's a sneak peak of the next chapter.

_I tore through the room looking for it ... Once I found it , opened it and looked at the glossy photos covering every page . It was my unknown story , my life in one book . _

_...The past I never knew about.  
_


	4. Chapter 4

Dad?

Chapter 4-A look in the book .

Disclaimer:I do NOT own Kickin' It.

(A/N:Hey everybody , this chapter is going to be about Kim's mom and Rudy's past but Kim is going to discover something she never thought could happen.P.S There is a poll on my profile you should check it out for me :))

Kim's P.O.V

After we got to my house Rudy let me out of his van , said goodbye and drove off. I walked up to the front door , holding my birth certificate I'd been carrying around all day. I open the door and walk into my cold house. I guess I forgot to turn the air conditioner off in here it feels like the South Pole . I walked into my mom's room and sit my birth certificate down where I found it. I noticed a bunch of other books in the floor where I knocked the box over. I picked them up . They were Seaford High yearbooks , I'll read those in a second . Something was telling me that there was something that I needed to see something in here.

I tore through the room looking for it ...even though I don't know what _it _is yet. The wind blows open the doors to my mom's closet , _that was strange , _ I open the doors fully to see a photo album covered in red fabric .It was my unknown story, my life in one book...The past I never knew about.I sit on mom's bed and open up the book .Glossy photos take over my eyes , of me as a child and then there was a stopper in the book . Instead of a picture there was a note that read,

**Rudy and Heaven , High School Years...**

I turned to the next page and saw a bunch of pictures of Rudy and mom. The went fishing , hiking, then there was the picture Rudy showed me .They were adorable as kids. At my first birthday there was a picture of me , mom and somone else...not Rudy , Ty or anyone I know. Who is this? I swear if it's some other boy she liked I'm going to tear off her hands and beat her with them . I put my hurt feelings aside and turn the page . It was my second birthday and I was covered in cake and I was sitting in that guy's lap again . If she was dating him she broke her promise!

My hurt feelings got the best of me and I slammed the book shut and walked out and went to my room . I locked my door and checked my calander. It was Sunday at about 11:00 PM , my mom will be home soon . I am going to confront her on this , first she doesn't tell me about my dad until I'm fourteen and then she lies to me ! Who does that I mean really.

I sit in my room and ponder about how I'm going to tell her I know and if I should even tell her .Things between us are just so secretive and even if I told her would she tell me who it was? It's like she doesn't want me to know about my life at all .After a while I hear the front door open and mom's high heels clanking through the hallway. I groan and get out of my bed.

"Kim! I'm home honey"mom calls and I felt like slapping her.

"Yeah ! And I need to ask you something"I say slinging my door open . She looks at me for a moment.

"Yes honey what is it?"she asks innocently.

"Who's that guy I'm with on my first and second birthday?"I ask angry. She looks like she was going to burst into tears.

I bet your wondering , _Do I feel sorry for her at the moment ?_

NO! I do not , in a small way I'm thrilled she knows how I felt about the situation .

"Kim -I"she says before a few tears fall down her face.

"Well! Who is it ? I want to know"I say , words can't even explain how angry I am at her right now.

"Kim , that's your adopted brother "mom says and my heart stops .

Even after all of this I have a BROTHER!Tears prick my eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me "I ask sadly.

"Because when he died I didn't want you to be upset"mom says and when she said the word died the whole world around me started spinning as I felt sick . My mom's face started fading as I blacked out.

(A/N:Dramatic , Yes ,Short , Yes . But I hoped you all liked it anyways. Who was Kim's brother ? How did he die? And how did Kim's mom's closet doors blow open ? Your all going to find out in the next chapter :) Review and Peace!)


	5. Chapter 5

Dad?

Chapter 5-Christopher Crawford and my not so scary father.

Disclaimer:I do NOT own Kickin' It.

(A/N:Well guys , on the poll on my profile this story is in the lead and well... you know the rest haha :)

Kim's P.O.V

I woke up by the sounds of beeping machines, my eyes slowly opened to reveal Rudy,my _mother_ who I had very mixed feelings about, and Jack. I looked down and saw I was in a hospital bed. They must've taken me here after I blacked out.

They all seemed to perk up when they saw me wake up.

"Kim , sweetheart there's something I need to tell you"she says and I could tell she was edging around the fact she wanted Jack out of the room. I wasn't letting her control my best friend . My lips went into a flat line before I said.

"If you have anything to say , you can say it in front of Jack or you will not say it to me at all."

She sighs before continuing to talk again.

"Kim , when we found out I was pregnant with you I adopted a boy named Christopher and he was about 16 at the time, he had always wanted a sibling and when I had you it was the best thing for him. He loved you so much Kim .When you turned 3 he died in San Diego in a car crash .The last thing he ever said to me was before he left the day he died was' please make sure my baby sister turns out okay she means the world to me '"mom says.

This was a lot to take in. Rudy and Jack had found a new interest in the lights or their shoes. Anything to avoid this conversation. My brother must've loved me a lot. Oh my gosh ! That must've been my brother wanting me to find the book... He REALLY must have loved me.

"Kim ...are you mad at me?"mom asks . I second guess myself before I go to answer her out of anger. She didn't want to hurt me...but still she should've told me what was going on.

"Not really, I know you just didn't want me to be hurt...although I'm a tough girl you should've told me"I say and she looks guilty. Which is exactly how she should feel right now.

"Kim ... if you guys are up for it we could all go out right now if you wanted ...we've already signed you out, we just waited for you to wake up"Rudy says.

"Sure...we have some history I should be caught up with"I say . I roll over and wind up falling out of the bed.

"Kim ! Are you alright"Jack asks .

"Life hurts...literally "I say into the ground earning a laugh from mom,Rudy, and Jack.

Rudy helps me up and I walk out into the hallway with mom , who was taking me to the bathroom to change out of these itchy hospital clothes.

Jack's P.O.V

As soon as called me I bolted out of my house running into my dad who was carrying a microwave at the time... I don't wanna know how that turned out. I could tell Kim's mom wanted me to leave after a while when Kim woke up and I was just about to get up until Kim said that. I can't believe Kim has a brother!It's sad that he died because Kim has always wanted a sibling more than anything in the world. I needed to ask Rudy something and when Kim and her mom went to the bathroom I saw the perfect opportunity.

"Hey Rudy I was gonna ask you if I could ask Kim out ...with your blessing and everything"Rudy's eyes turn rock solid and he gives me a weird stare. I lean back freaked out a little .

"Come to the dojo tonight at 8:30 , we should be back by then"he says before returning to normal...oh god this is NOT going to turn out good.

I nod in response right before the girls walked back in. Kim looked really pretty. She was wearing a simple pale purple sun dress but it looked beautiful she was also wearing silver sandals and silver earrings.(A/N:Outfit on my polyvore)

Kim's mom was wearing a blue dress that had silver patterns on it and she had on heels . Rudy was looking at Kim's mom as if she had sprouted angel wings . Kim thumps the back of his head to snap him out of his trance.

"Wow Heaven you look ...wow"he says. She just laughs and looks herself over.

"Well I guess we should get going then. So Jack...8:30"Rudy says and I nod my head before saying my goodbyes and running out of the door.

Kim's P.O.V

Jack left pretty quick...I hope everything's okay. We all left for the restaurant shortly after Jack left. The biggest thing on my mind was Christopher . I wish I could just remember him though. He seems like he really loved me . Once we get to the restaurant we all order and talk before our food arrives .

"So Kim, you've basically heard all of our story"Rudy says and I nod unsure .._...maybe my mom is keeping MORE stuff from me. _

"Christopher's birthday is tomorrow I was going to show you a video of him and how he acted towards you..if you wanted"mom asks.

"Yeah, the more I know about him the better I feel."I say. Rudy's phone starts beeping signaling he had a text . He read it before groaning loudly.

"What's wrong Rudy?"I ask , he looks like a five-year-old that got his favorite toy taken away.

"My neighbors forgot to turn their water off and their and my apartments are flooded ... now what am I going to do?"he asks shoving his phone back into his pockets.

"You can stay with us until they fix your apartment"mom says and Rudy's face lights up.

"Thanks"he says.

After we ate we all started to go to my house but Rudy said he forgot something at the dojo , mom checked her watch announced that it was 8:30 and that he better be careful.

"I will I'll be back around 9:00 bye"he says giving us both a hug before running out to his van.

Mom looked at me and I shrugged.

"Men"she says and we both start laughing and mom drives me home.

Jack's P.O.V

I got to the dojo about 5 minutes late and walked in to find no one their ...maybe Rudy didn't come. I decided to check his office just in I opened the door Rudy was carrying a stick and tapping it against his hand. He pointed towards a chair and I sat down confused.

"So...you want to date my daughter... let me just be clear on a few things."he says and slams the stick on his desk making me jump a little .

"1 If you ever hurt my daughter as in make her cry I will have your head mounted on my wall.

2 Do anything bad I will end you

and 3 Be very careful on how you treat her."he says in a weird voice.

I wasn't really scared of what Rudy said , I just knew Rudy meant every single word of what he had said. Although Rudy's tone of voice was quite scary I saw through it.

"Rudy why on earth would I hurt Kim on purpose you know me better than that and your not that scary"I say. Rudy eyeballs me for a moment before speaking again.

"Oh , well I've made my point clear. I'll see ya later. Bye!"he says voice turning normal again and walks out of the dojo leaving me standing there .

(A/N:Well... how was that? Review and tell me how it was . I really love feedback .Peace! )


	6. Chapter 6

Dad?

Chapter 6-Christopher Crawford may you rest in peace...wait your alive!

Disclaimer:I do NOT own Kickin' It.

(A/N:Oh my dear gosh , 7 reviews for one chapter . Whoo! You guys are why I love writing on here . Now without further delay, here is chapter 6.)

Kim's P.O.V

Mom had tears in her eyes when I saw her the next morning.I'm not sure how I should feel about it, I don't know if I should be broken, sad, angry, I'm just confused . Rudy called and said he's on his way and should be here at 11:30, the reason he didn't come last night is because he had to get all of his stuff dried and packed . I glanced at the clock and it was 11:00 A.M right now.

I walk over into the kitchen and grab a apple, mom was digging around a bunch of tapes and had her video camera hooked up to the TV. At 11:30 Rudy kept his promise and showed up with a suitcase and a huge bucket of cookie dough ice cream.

"Sorry, I could've been here earlier but I knew you liked this ice cream so I decided to get it and the line at Ice my Dreams was a MILE long "he says handing mom the bucket of ice cream . She looks at him smiling but in a weird way.

"Classic Rudy"she says and he laughs.

"Well I'm going to get three spoons , you guys get comfortable."she says cradling the ice cream in her arms as if it were a child. I just look at Rudy, he shrugs.

"Nothing comes in the way of your mother and cookie dough ice cream. "he says.

She comes back and hands us a bowl of ice cream each and a spoon. She sat down in the floor with the rest of the bucket in her lap.

Rudy gave me a 'See what I mean ' look.

She turned the TV on and Chris and I popped up on the screen. I was giggling and Chris was handing me presents from the floor. I guess it was my birthday.

Chris:Here you go Kimmy, this is from me. (hands me a present)

Little me:Thwank You (opens it with help from Chris).

It was a necklace that was in the shape of two hearts .

Little Me:(hugs Chris).

Chris:I love you little sister.

Little Me:I love you too Cwis.

Chris:I have to go to San Diego for the weekend but i'll be back soon.

(Screen fades to black.)

I was literally watching my mother drown herself in her own tears. She was coughing , crying, and shoveling ice cream in all at the same and I just shared a glance she claimed she "couldn't watch " anymore so she turned off the TV . I let one tear fall and decided that mom crying was enough.

"There , there Heaven . Your alright"Rudy patts her back. I set my now empty bowl in the kitchen sink.

"Oh hey Kim, I think Jack had something to tell you"Rudy says.

"Oh , well I guess I'll go find out."I say letting them have their moment and walk outside. Since it was early morning it was still a little cold but I didn't care .

I assumed Jack was at the dojo because he practices every chance he gets so I walked in to find Jack punching a dummy like it was his job.

"Hey Jack"I say and he screamed out of surprise and I jumped back.

"Jack, Jack ! It's me Kim not a robber , Kim!"I say before he would probably attack me.

"Oh- God Kim you about gave me a heart attack."he says clutching his chest in a dramatic way.

"I could say the same for me as well."I say achieving a laugh from him.

"So ...what are you doing here this early?"he asks.

"Oh, Rudy said you had something to tell me"I say. He looks down with what looked like shyness. Which could not be any weirder. Because Jack does NOT get shy.

"I was asking Rudy if I had his blessing to.."he says rushing the last part.I smile once I realized what he said.

"I would love to go out on a date with you Jack."I say.

The show that Jack had on TV changed to Seaford News.

Reporter:Breaking news! The San Diego car crash of 2000 was reported wrong. The one and only survivor Christopher Crawford is still alive and is now getting back to Seaford to find his mom, and younger sister Kimberly Crawford.

The screen faded black as I just stood there eyes wide,I was speechless and let me tell you words were NOT coming anytime soon!

Without a word Jack and I share a glance before running out of the dojo to my house. I don't even bother that I about knocked down people trying to get to my house. Jack and I burst into the room to see mom, Rudy and Chris all sitting on the couch. Chris looked the same as he did in the pictures and videos.

"Kim"he says standing up. I run over and hug him.

"Chris"I breathe shakily into him.

It was good to have him back. Now I'll _really _get to know him.

(A/N:HAPPY 4TH OF JULY! Have you all read A Kickin' Summer by sadielove2 and I? Well you should we worked hard on that story. Review and Peace!)


	7. Chapter 7

Dad?

Chapter 7 :Nothing is perfect when it comes to the Crawford family.

Disclaimer:I do NOT own Kickin' It.

(A/N:Hey everyone . Sorry I haven't been posting as much as I would like to . I lost inspiration but I got it back and wrote this chapter. This is my second most voted on my poll and if you want it up to the top I would suggest you get to voting on it. )

Kim's P.O.V

I pulled back from him just to take him in. To see if I was dreaming that I had him back in my life...nope I'm awake. I was in such shock it was seeing the guy that loved me so much , that I thought I had lost ,was now standing two feet away from me was...I can't even explain it. It was relief yet I had confusion rising in me. Where had he been all these years? Why had he decided to just come back now instead of then.

"Where have you been all these years?"I ask looking at him still surprised. Jack eases over beside Rudy and sits down on the couch.

"Well, after the wreck I stumbled out of the car and stayed at a motel. I was forgetting things but I didn't want to fool with all the dramatics of the hospital so I stayed in San Diego and started working . My memory came back after about a month and I kept working and got hired as a movie set builder and now I'm a assistant to a famous director."he says. Mom looks at me nervous as I process what he said correctly. It sure seemed like a happy life but now I was mad. After everything he put mom through.

"What"I ask my anger rising.

"Now Kimberly"Mom says, she knew I was ready to blow my top. All of this was happening so fast. Why wasn't mom mad?

"How are you not mad mom? And Chris if you remembered who you were why didn't you come back?"I yell.

"Kim it's okay please let Chris speak, he needs to finish for this whole story to make sense"mom says.

"Oh ! Like it's my fault , mom this has put you through so much. How are you on his side"I yell . Jack and Rudy were exchanging glances worriedly knowing how much I was capable of.

"Kimberly Anne Crawford you will sit down and listen to your brother right now!"mom yells .

I was in no mood to show her any respect since she clearly has none for herself.I looked to Chris to find him looking at me with hurt and shock. He deserved every single bit of it! He just goes off and leaves, not caring about any of us apparently, and she just starts taking him up. I didn't want to blow up just yet so I sat on the couch next to Jack .

Mom sighed and mumbled a "thank the lord" and I wanted to slap her but Jack just grabbed my hand and looked at me as if saying "be the bigger person" . I sighed and squeezed his hand before letting it go.

"As I was getting ready to say, I kept working until I had a beautiful house and got back on my feet. I was almost 17 and I knew ,mom had to keep up with you and figured I should just find my own life and let mom get you raised right. I'm working on my own movie and I came back to tell you guys. The reason I didn't come back is because I wanted to get _my_ life started"he says. My eyes softened a _little._ Okay I admit I was being a little bit tough on him but he still shoved us out of his life.

"Yeah, okay I admit I was being hard on you , but you could have called"I say. He shoved his hands in his pockets and looked down.

"I lost our home number in the wreck. "he says.

"You could have came and at least visited"I countered. He knew he was beaten and sat down. I wouldn't dare look at mom right now. Rudy looked over to me and I rolled my eyes.

See Rudy knew some things about me that my mom didn't . You should never yell at me when I'm mad. My mother yelled at me when I was mad..._wrong choice Heaven. _

Yeah I called my mom by her first name when I had hatred towards her at the saw how quiet and awkward it was getting so Jack being Jack he tried to make things better.

"So what kind of movie are you working on?"Jack asks.

"It's about this boy who tries to fix his family that he wrecked."he says. Wow. My brother was SO original.

"Cool"Jack says and turns back to me.

"Look Chris . I'm really sorry . I guess I just don't have the 'perfect' family I wish I had"I say and Chris comes and sits beside me.

"Kim no family is ever perfect. Being an un-perfect family is good. Nothing is ever perfect, but this is as good as it's gonna get I mean you've got a great dad, a wonderful mom and it looks like a great boyfriend"Chris says.

I raised an eyebrow at the last part. He must've meant Jack and I. I looked down and saw I had grabbed Jack's hand again without even knowing it.

"Uhh-I"I say emarassed. Jack held my hand tighter .

"No it's okay, I like it"he says.

"Awwwwww"I heard and Jack and I turned to see Rudy, my mom, and Chris all clutching their chests dramatically because we were holding hands. We weren't even an "item" yet but I had a feeling that we would be.

(A/N:Well, how was that? The next chapter will be more about the guys's opinion on this , Jack and Kim's romance , and more about Rudy and Heaven. Review and Peace!)


End file.
